Ikatan
by uchiha azaka
Summary: NarufemSasu/AU/ Naruto dan Sasuke, dua siswa korban bullyng yang dipersatukan karena memiliki kesamaan nasib, mampukan mereka masing-masing menghadapi siksaan demi siksaan serta mampukah mereka merubah pandangan siswa-siswa lain terhadap mereka?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing: Narufem!Sasu**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Genderbender, OC, OOC, typo, alur berantakan, dst**_

* * *

 _ **Ikatan**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV  
**_

Konoha Gakuen, sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional, dari luar sekolah ini terlihat elit, bahkan menjadi sekolah favorit untuk dimasuki bagi siswa-siswi tingkat menengah pertama. Namun ternyata banyak sekali kasus yang menyelimuti beberapa siswa, seperti bolos sekolah, narkoba, sampai seks bebas. Yang paling banyak dijumpai adalah kasus pembullyan terhadap beberapa siswa.

 _ **Kelas 2-B**_

Sebuah kelas yang tampak tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang untuk ukuran sebuah kelas yang berisi beberapa siswa yang begitu populer di seantero sekolah. Kelas ini menjadi kelas terpopuler di antara kelas lainnya, namun siapa sangka di kelas ini jug terdapat beberapa kasus _bullyng_ yang menonjol. Ada dua siswa di kelas ini mengalami kasus pembullyan, yang bahkan salah satunya karena sebab yang tak masuk akal.

Adalah Namikaze Naruto, siswa yang berperangai buruk, karenanya banyak siswa lain merasa tak suka dengannya. Kini ia sedang tidur disaat jam pembelajaran berlangsung, tak ayal membuat guru yang sedang mengajar risih, ia pun menghampiri meja sang pemuda yang terlihat acak-acakan, terlihat banyak coretan tak jelas berisi makian di mejanya.

 _ **BRAAK**_

Naruto sadar dari mimpinya, dengan memasang wajah datarnya ia mengacuhkan sang guru yang baru saja menggebrak mejanya. "Sudah berani tidur di jam pelajaranku, Namikaze Naruto?" tanya sang guru dengan dingin. Naruto tak menggubrisnya, bahkan balik menatap mata sang guru, banyak siswa yang berbisik membicarakan dirinya sekarang.

"Bahkan kau tak mengeluarkan bukumu." ujar sang guru yang tengah menahan emosi.

"Ada yang menyembunyikan buku milikku, Sensei." jelas Naruto singkat.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun! sekarang kau keluar dari kelas ini, dan lapor pada kesiswaan tentang kasusmu." bentak sang guru mencoba mengusir Naruto.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Naruto pun beranjak dari kursinya, ia pergi keluar kelas, tak peduli dengan gerai tawa siswa-siswa yang lain. Hampir seluruh siswa terbahak dengan sikapnya, sepertinya merasa puas telah mengerjai bocah nakal ini. Namun ada sepasang mata yang menatap kepergian Naruto ini dengan tanda tanya, ia tak habis pikir dengan sikapnya.

Naruto memilih pergi ke kantin yang kosong, karena saat ini belum memasuki jam istirahat, memasukan koin pada mesin penjual minuman otomatis, dan memilih sekaleng jus jeruk untuk dinikmati. Kini ia melangkahkan kakinya mengitari sekolah, melihat-lihat pemandangan yang jarang ia nikmati, ia melihat ke jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua, ternyata siswa lainnya masih sibuk dengan belajar, namun ada seorang gadis yang menengok ke arahnya, mata mereka saling mengadu pandang hingga beberapa saat ketika akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sekolah kini menjadi hal yang paling membosankan baginya, tak seperti dulu, tidak seperti saat-saat kebahagiannya dapat diraih dengan mudah. Dulu ia dengan mudahnya mendapatkan segala yang ia inginkan, ada masanya ketika menjadi yang terpopuler di sekolah, ya, ada masanya, dan kini masa itu telah habis. Naruto tak menyalahkan keadaan, ia tak menyalahkan siapapun, ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan yang tak pernah diperbuatnya.

Ia berhenti melangkahkan kaki, kini ia telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, taman sekolah nampaknya menjadi tempat terindah sebagai sarana tidur siang Naruto. Di bawah pohon besar yang usianya sudah sangat tua ia berbaring merentangkan kedua tangannya, hanya disinilah ia merasa bebas, karena taman ini sunyi seperti dirinya, sangat jarang siswa yang datang ke tempat ini.

Ia mencoba melanjutkan kembali mimpinya tadi, namun tak semudah itu, ia berusaha dengan keras memejamkan matanya, namun tetap tak bisa. Ia pun menyerah, Naruto memilih untuk tetap terjaga di atas hijaunya rumput di taman ini, sambil berpikir perlakuan apalagi yang akan ia dapat dari siswa-siswa di kelasnya, kini ia tersenyum.

Perlakuan yang ia dapatkan dari siswa-siswa sekelasnya kian lama makin bertambah buruk, contohnya kasus buku tadi. Naruto yakin sekali ada yang sedang mempermainkan dirinya, terang saja ia berpikir begitu, sebelum pelajaran dimulai ia menaruh buku tersebut di mejanya, lalu ia tinggal untuk ke WC sejenak, setelah ia kembali ke mejanya buku itu telah hilang, sungguh ironis. Namun siswa-siswa itu tak berani melakukan kontak fisik dengan Naruto, karena mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto sudah mengamuk.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Jam istirahat**_

Sudah istirahat rupanya, Naruto tak begitu mempedulikan jam-jam disekolahnya, yang ia suka hanyalah ketika bel pulang telah berbunyi. Ia masih berbaring di bawah pohon rindang itu, menatap awan yang berarak datang dan pergi, serta matahari yang setia melemparkan sinarnya sejauh mata memandang. Pikirannya kosong, ia hanya menatap sekitar, mahluk hidup selain pepohonan dan dirinya hanyalah burung gereja yang berterbangan bersama kelompoknya dan terkadang hinggap di pepohonan.

Karena sepinya taman ini, membuat terkadang ada beberapa siswa yang tak bertanggung jawab yang menjadikannya tempat melakukan aksi bodoh, seperti merokok contohnya. Seperti saat ini, Pemuda bersurai kuning itu melihat sekelompok siswa datang ke taman ini dengan tampang sangar, mereka pun melakukan aksinya. Menghisap tembakau itu dengan asyik, seperti kesetanan, Naruto terus memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Rasanya seperti melayang-layang di angkasa, kau tambahkan apa dalam rokokku, Tora?" tannya salah eorang dalam kelompok itu.

"Hanya sedikit Mariyuana, bukankah nikmat?" jawab yang ditanya.

Saat mereka sedang asyik dalam suasana mereka sendiri, salah seorang dari mereka menyadari keberadaan Naruto, namun sang Namikaze bersika santai, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut menyelimutinya. "Hei lihat, itu si bocah sial Namikaze, masih saja membolos di setiap pelajaran." ujar salah seorang dari kelompok itu, sementara yang sedang dibicarakan hanya menatap malas kelompok bejat itu.

Mereka pun menghampiri Naruto, dengan beraninya mereka kini tengah melancarkan aksinya, "hei bocah sial, bagaimana rasanya tak dianggap di sekolah ini? bagaimana rasanya kesepian menghinggapimu? hahaha." mereka menertawakan pemuda blonde itu. Naruto hanya memandang rendah mereka bagai sampah, ia pun beranjak pergi, sampai salah seorang dari mereka menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, maka salahkanlah ayahmu yang..."

 _ **BUUGH!**_

"Kesabaranku ada batasnya, kalian boleh menertawakanku sepuasnya, tapi jika kalian sudah membawa-bawa namanya, maka kalian semua akan hancur." ancam Naruto dingin, tampak sorot matanya tajam, ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Hanya karena kau sudah sabuk hitam Karate, kau pikir kami takut menghadapimu? kami berlima dan kau sendiri, menyedihkan." ujar Tora, pemimpin dalam kelompok tersebut.

Alhasil, mereka pun mengepung Naruto dari segala arah, mencoba menyerang dirinya secara bersamaan, mereka bodoh mengira pemuda itu tak bisa menandingi mereka semua. Dengan secepat kilat Naruto menghajar mereka, hingga tak satupun dari mereka luput dari luka-luka lebam di sekujur wajah. Mereka pun mundur dengan penuh kengerian di raut wajah masing-masing, tak mengira Naruto akan semurka ini.

"Tora, lebih baik kita pergi saja, tak ada gunanya menghadapi orang bodoh seperti dia." ajak salah seorang dari kelompok tersebut, dan mereka pun menurutinya.

Naruto merenggangkan pergelangan tangannya, sepertinya tadi ia terlalu kencang menghajar mereka sehingga menyebabkan tangannya sakit. Tapi ia benar-benar puas, entah kenapa beban yang ia rasakan menjadi berkurang walau sedikit, sepertinya ia harus sering-sering menghajar orang seperti itu, pikirnya. Kini ia menunduk, netranya menerawang jauh, ia selalu seperti ini ketika nama itu disebut entah oleh siapapun.

Ia berusaha melupakan itu semua, melupakan kejadian itu, bahkan melupakan nama yang dulu begitu berarti untuknya, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. memang selalu seperti itu ketika ia mengenang mendiang ayahnya, hanya disaat inilah ia benar-benar merasa lemah, tak berarti apa-apa, bagaikan sampah tak berguna.

Ia menyeka air matanya, berusaha menahan isak yang akan keluar ketika dirinya menangis, ia harus kuat. Dengan sapu tangan, ia mengelap permukaan wajahnya, "bodoh, untuk apa aku menangisi orang tak berguna itu," ujarnya pada diri sendiri, ia berusaha tegar, ia pun tertawa berusaha menutupi tangisnya, ternyata inilah sisi lain Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia beranjak pergi dari taman ini, hendak menuju kantin sepertinya, ia berjalan seolah seperti biasa. Kini perutnya berbunyi meminta makan, kalau diingat-ingat ia memang belum sarapan pagi tadi, maka kantin adalah pilihan yang tepat baginya. Ia berjalan santai, tanpa menyadari ada seseorng yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kau dikeluarkan."

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara, ia memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon, sambil melipat tangan ia masih menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Iris _Sapphire_ pemuda itu terus memperhatikan sang gadis dari atas sampai bawah, ia penasaran, atas dasar apa gadis yang bahkan Naruto tak tahu banyak tentangnya itu bisa berkata seolah-olah kenal dengan dirinya.

"Kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto, acuh tak acuh.

"Apakah salah?" sang gadis malah balik bertanya, membuat Naruto sedikit muak.

"Tidak juga, lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini, tempat ini sudah tidak setenang dulu." sebuah alasan yang tak logis digunakan Naruto untuk segera pergi. Dengan santai ia melangkah, seperti tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya, namun sedetiik kemudian ia tertegun, ketika mendengar kata perkata yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

"Namikaze Naruto, golongan darah O, memiliki perangai yang buruk di sekolah namun keperibadian aslinya sungguh rumit, kini tinggal bersama ibu dan adik perempuan di sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana, sang ibu satu-satunya tulang punggung keluarga setelah sang ayah meninggal, ayahnya meninggal karena bunuh diri akibat.."

"HENTIKAAAN!" pekik Naruto seraya mencengkram kerah seragam sang gadis, membuatnya sulit bernapas, Naruto yang sedikit tak tega pun memilih melepasnya. "Uchiha Sasuke, siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto, ia sungguh tak mengerti maksud ucapan gadis itu. Ia bahkan tak benar-benar mengenal gadis itu, yang ia tahu tentang gadis itu hanyalah fakta bahwa mereka sekelas dan mereka pun mengalami nasib yang sama.

"Aku hanya pelajar sama sepertimu, tak ada hal spesifik yang kuinginkan." jawab Sasuke dengan mimik wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tahu segala hal tentangku, sialan?" maki Naruto yang merasa terusik dengan pembicaraan ini, ia lebih memilih untuk pergi kalau saja tak merasa penasaran dengan semua ini. "Aku hanya meretas dokumen sekolah tentang data pribadi seluruh siswa." jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah, Naruto tak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala gadis sepantarannya ini.

"Kau ini tidak normal, aku akan segera pergi, selamat tinggal." ujar Naruto tanpa basa-basi, ia benar-benar muak dengan perbincangan yang menurutnya tak berguna itu. Terkadang ia melihat ketika Uchiha Sasuke menjadi korban _bullyng_ di sekolah, sama seperti dirinya, ia melihat ketika Sasuke di dorong sampai terjatuh dan dia hanya diam saja tanpa perlawanan, dan para pelaku yang menganiaya Sasuke didominasi oleh siswi yang iri padanya.

menurut pengamatan Naruto selama ini, Sasuke adalah siswa yang pendiam, ia juga menjadi siswa dengan kecerdasan paling unggul, terbukti dengan nilai-nilai teratas di setiap ujian. Mungkin karena sebab itulah banyak siswa lain yang cemburu kepadanya, dan berlanjut hingga menganiaya dirinya, namun Sasuke tak pernah melawan siksaan yang tertuju pada dirinya, bahkan melapor pun tidak.

Naruto memilih untuk tak memusingkan hal itu, mungkin saja gadis itu sedang berusaha untuk mencari teman dan sepertinya ialah yang gadis itu tuju. Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kelas, kabar baiknya setelah ini adalah pelajaran sejarah dengan guru yang mengajar Iruka Umino, salah satu diantara sedikitnya orang yang masih bersikap baik padanya di sekolah ini.

Kelas sudah mulai ramai ketika ia masuk ke dalam, ia sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan tajam dan bisikan mengejek dari siswa-siswa di kelasnya, ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Matanya tertuju pada gadis yang tengah mebaca buku pelajaran, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya dia yang tak menganggap naruto sebagai musuh, dan tadi untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara pada orang urakan seperti dirinya, sepertinya ia harus menyelidiki gadis itu.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto terjadi, bel pulang terdengar merdu bagai alunan lagu yang penuh dengan nada mayor yang ceria. Ia mengemasi tas miliknya, dan segera menuju loker untuk mengambil barang-barang pentingnya, betapa terkejutnya ketika sang gadis Uchiha berada di sebelah lokernya. I lekas menuju loker miliknya dan melihat lagi dengan jelas, ternyata benar, itu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau! apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? kau mengikutiku? kau _stalker_!" tuduh Naruto yang tak habis pikir pada gadis di depan matanya itu.

"Dasar Dobe." balas sang gadis Uchiha tersebut.

Naruto naik pitam, baru kali ini ia diejek oleh gadis yang bernasib sama sepertinya, "Teme! apa-apan kau ini aku serius bertanya padamu, tahu!" seru Naruto. Sementara gadis itu tak menggubrisnya, dan lebih memilih untuk membereskan buku-buku di lokernya yang tepat berada di samping loker milik Naruto. Yang benar saja, Naruto benar-benar jengkel, padahal ia belum melihat kucing hitam, tapi ia merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya.

"Lokerku berada disini, Dobe." akhirnya Sasuke menjawab, walau sangat singkat.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?" kini Naruto sungguh penasaran.

"Karena aku selalu datang paling awal dan pulang paling akhir, berbanding terbalik denganmu yang selalu datang telat dan selalu bersemangat ketika pulang." jelas Sasuke dengan panjang lebar, entah kenapa, sepertinya kesabarannya mulai habis.

Baru kali ini, ya, baru terjadi kali ini telinga Naruto terasa begitu panasnya, sudah ribuan, bahkan jutaan kali ia menerima perlakuan buruk dari siswa di sekolah ini, dan ia menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Naruto merasa jengkel dengan gadis satu ini, dengan gaya selangitnyanya Naruto berusaha memojokkan Sasuke tepat di loker miliknya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini, nona jenius?" tanya Naruto bernada sarkastik.

"Aku ingin menawarkan kerjasama padamu." jawab Sasuke dengan tenangnya, tak ada rasa takut ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto, bahkan walau sudah terpojokkan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kerjasama itu?" Naruto tak mau kalah, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya.

"Sebuah kerjasama yang cukup sederhana." jawab Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Kau tahu, nasib yang mempertemukan kita, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari awal, sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini, aku juga turut prihatin tentang apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu, dan menyebabkan kau menerima perlakuan ini dari seluruh siswa, akupun sama." jelas Sasuke, ia yang biasanya pendiam kini berbicara lebih dari beberapa kata, tidak seperti gaya khas Uchiha yang terlihat _cool_ dan dingin.

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku? kau hanya gadis korban _bullying_ yang tak mengerti apa-apa tentangku." Naruto meremehkan gadis itu.

"Bukankah kau juga sama, kita mengalami beberapa hal yang tak menyenangkan di sekolah ini, bukankah kau juga benci pada mereka? dengan kecerdasanku dan kekuatanku kita bisa membalas mereka semua." ujar Sasuke, ternyata dalam diamnya selama ini, ia turut menyimpan dendam.

Naruto merasa ada yang tak beres pada otak gadis ini, gadis yang dijuluki sebagai siswa tercerdas di Konoha gakuen ini. "Kuberi tahu kepadamu, tidak baik menyimpan dendam seperti itu, terkadang aku memang benci pada mereka, tapi itu hanya sesaat saja, aku tak tertarik dengan kerjasamamu itu, _jaa."  
_ ujar Naruto yang kini beranjak pergi dengan membawa tas di sampingnya.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke menyusul Naruto, kemudian ia menyerahkan pada pemuda itu selembar potret.

"A-apa? b-bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan gambar ini?" tanya Naruto yang raut wajahnya berbah seratu delapan puluh derajat, keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelupuk wajahnya.

"Ini hanyalah salah satu foto yang kucetak, masih ada beberapa foto lagi di ponselku, _jaa_ _Dobe._ " ujar Sasuke yang lekas beranjak dari lorong untuk segera pulang.

"TEME KEPARAAAT!" teriakan Naruto menggema sampai ke seantero sekolah, membuat rombongan burung yang sedang berhinggap di pohon menjadi beterbangan menghindari gema suara menakutkan itu.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

 _ **Author note  
**_

 _ **Yosh! aku balik lagi dengan cerita baru, seperti yg aku bilang pada author note ficku sebelumnya, tahun 2015 adalah tahun kesuburan buatku, karena aku dapat melahirkan beberapa fanfic baru, yah imajinasiku lagi banyak-banyaknya, dan liburan yang panjang ini ini menambah semangatku untuk menuliskan beberapa cerita yang terlintas di pikiranku, kapan lagi bisa nguasain laptop seharian tanpa adanya gangguan hehehe..  
**_

 _ **Genderbender adalah hal yang baru dalam imajinasiku, emang awalnya males-malesan nulis fic dengan tema ini, banyak kekhawatiran yang kualami saat menulis fanfic ini, seperti bagaimanakah reaksi readers saat membaca ficku ini, apakah tingkat keOOCan charanya sudah memasuki tahap akut, dan lain sebagainya, tapi kuberanikan untuk mempublishnya karena menurutku kalau kita gak punya keberanian, kita gak bakal bisa maju..**_

 _ **Kenapa memilih narufemsasu ketimbang sasufemnaru yang lebih ngetrend, ya mungkin karena udah sreg sama narufemsasu, dan karena jarang banget narufemsasu ya hehehe, dan mungkin disini Sasuke aku buat lebih kewanitaan, jadinya lebih sedikit cerewet dan banyak omong, sedikit mengenyampingkan gaya khas Uchiha yang pendiam, so, baca ya readersku sayang~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing: Narufem!Sasu**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Genderbender, OC, OOC, typo, alur berantakan, dst**_

* * *

 _ **Ikatan**_

 _ **chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Di sebuah apartemen kecil**_

"Ohayou kaa, eeh?"

Naruto baru bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya, tak ada orang lain selain dirinya, sepertinya ibunya telah berangkat kerja lebih dulu, untungnya saat ini ia tak kesiangan seperti hari kemarin, dilihatnya meja makan, ada telur dadar dan segelas susu, juga sebuah kertas berisi catatan. Naruto membaca catatan itu dan mengangguk, "dasar, selalu sibuk setiap saat, untuk sekedar pamit secara langsungpun tak bisa." keluhnya, ia pun duduk dan menyantap sarapan sebelum dingin, ibunya sangat jarang meluangkan waktu untuk pemuda bersurai kuning ini, semenjak ia menjadi orang tua tunggal, jadwalnya pun semakin padat.

Setelah selesai ia pun mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah, ya, walaupun menjadi korban pembullyan, tetapi Naruto sangat jarang bolos sekolah, ia masih menikmatinya walaupun harusnya sudah tak ada yang dapat dinikmati lagi dari sekolah. Ia tak takut jika dijahili secara fisik, ia bahkan tidak peduli, justru yang membuat dirinya risih jika aibnya dibicarakan siswa-siswa.

Kali ini Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, ia masih memiliki banyak waktu, mungkin ia akan memutari taman dulu sambil menikmati kicauan burung di pagi hari, tentu saja tidak mungkin, itu bukan Naruto banget, bocah itu lebih memilih mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli majalah shonen jump edisi terbaru untuk dibaca di WC ketika dia bosan, tapi sayangnya uang sakunya sedang tipis, jadi ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, dan memilih untuk langsung ke sekolah saja.

 _ **FYUUUH**_

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, ia mengembus lega dengan tatapan bangga, seakan mengatakan ' lihatlah aku, keren kan? datang pagi, contohlah aku.'

Tak lama ada dua orang siswa yang membicarakannya.

"Hei, lihat si bodoh itu, bodoh sekali ya, parkir di parkiran wanita."

"Mungkin dia merasa kalau dirinya itu wanita."

Seketika Naruto cemberut dengan wajah memerah karena malu, ya, siswa garang ternyata juga manusia, ia pun memindahkan sepedanya ke tempat seharusnya, dan kemudian masuk kedalam gedung sekolahnya. Ia menuju loker untuk menaruh beberapa barang miliknya, dan, ketika ia melihat siapa yang berada di dekat lokernya, ia langsung kaget.

Sasuke Uchiha, gadis yang menurutnya sangat absurd.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di lokerku?" tanya Naruto dengan emosi.

"Lokerku berada di sebelah lokermu." ujar Sasuke datar, bahkan tak menoleh, ia tak mempedulikan Naruto.

"Kalau kau coba-coba mengerjaiku seperti yang lain, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya." ujar Naruto tanpa mendapat respon.

Mereka berdua pun membuka loker masing-masing, dan tentu saja emosi Naruto meningkat saat dilihatnya banyak sampah di loker bocah itu, tentu saja ia yakin sedang dikerjai, langsung ia tengok Sasuke dan mulai memakinya.

"Teme sialaan, apa maumu haah?"

"Tidak, bukan aku pelakunya." ujarnya datar, seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak usah berbohong!"

"Kau boleh lihat isi lokerku." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto melihat loker gadis itu, ia langsung murung, isi lokernya telah dilumuri cat merah, buku-buku yang Sasuke simpan pun tak luput dari cat tersebut, lalu di dinding loker banyak coretan cat berbentuk huruf kanji bertuliskan mati dan sial. Naruto menyerah, ia tak jadi marah pada Sasuke, bahkan menurutnya apa yang dialami gadis itu lebih parah dari apa yang dialaminya, bahkan isi loker Naruto pun hanya barang-barang tak penting. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke, tak ada ekspresi marah atau sedih, wajahnya tak memunculkan ekspresi, Naruto pun menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu kemudian pergi.

"Gomenasai Teme."

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Di Kelas**_

Naruto terlelap dalam mimpinya saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, bocah itu terbangun, ternyata Anko sensei, Naruto menatap bingung, seperti tatapan 'apa yang terjadi' Naruto bergidik ketakutan melihat sneseinya dipenuhi dengan aura hitam. Naruto pun langsung berpura-pura membaca buku, tetapi terlambat kepalan Anko sensei sudah semakin keras, Anko sensei terkenal dikalangan siswa sebagai guru wanita paling galak, bahkan seorang Naruto pun ngeri dibuatnya.

"Na... Ru... To..., padahal istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi, namun kau masih sempat tidur di kelasku.."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan tangannya melindungi wajahnya, sebuah antisipasi untuk melindungi dari pukulan kesayangan Anko sensei. Banyak dari siswa yang ada di kelas dan memperhatikan hal ini, kebanyakan dari mereka tersenyum, bahkan ada yang tertawa, mereka senang melihat orang yang mereka benci tersiksa, namun Sasuke, gadis itu hanya memperhatikan sekilas, kemudian menoleh ke arah lain dengan raut muka yang tak bisa ditebak.

 _ **TREEEEENG**_

Bel istiraha berbunyi, Naruto selamat dari jitakan Anko sensei, ia lega, mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan mampir ke kuil untuk berterimakasih pada Dewa keberuntungan. Anko sensei cemberut, sementara siswa-siswa banyak yang mengumpat kasar, menyumpahi Naruto, karena bocah itu begitu beruntung, Naruto mengarahkan sedikit senyum kemenangan pada siswa-siswa yang menatapnya, untuk kemudian keluar dari kelas.

"Awas saja anak itu, kalau di pelajaranku dia tidur lagi, tidak akan kuampuni sampai keturunan selanjutnya!" umpat Anko sensei.

...

Naruto berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil menyeruput jus jeruk, dirinya dengan jus jeruk memang seperti langit dan awan, tak bisa dipisahkan, sangat lekat, beberapa siswa lewat, memandang jijik pada Naruto, dirinya sudah sangat biasa menghadapi pandangan seperti itu. Untungnya, hari ini kejahilan yang didapat Naruto tak sebanyak yang lalu-lalu, jadi dirinya boleh bernapas sedikit lega.

 _ **BRUUGH**_

Naruto berjalan dengan ceroboh, sehingga ia menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh, ia hendak menolong orang itu, sampai begitu ia melihat bahwa yang ia tabrak tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk menolong gadis itu, namun apa yang dialami gadis itu pagi tadi membuat Naruto bersimpati kepadanya, akhirnya Naruto menghilangkan egonya dan menolong Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Oy Teme, dasar gadis lemah." ejek Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dan mencoba berdiri, kemudian ia memberihkan pakaiannya dari debu-debu, kemudian ia membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah foto, membuat Naruto penasaran dengan foto tersebut, ia pun merebutnya dari tangan Sasuke dan segera melihat foto tersebut, dan..

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto terkejut.

Sekujur wajahnya memerah.

Bibirrrnya gemetar.

 _'T-teme si-sialan, ke-kenapa di-dia m-masih menyimpan f-foto i-itu..'_ Naruto bicara dalam hati.

"Kenapa? ini kan hanya fotomu yang sedang..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung membekap mulut sasuke di depan kerumunan orang yang lewat, sontak membuat kerumunan itu mengarah kepada mereka berdua. Naruto memberikan senyum seolah sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia berjalan mundur membawa Sasuke yang masih ia bekap dengan keringat dingin, dan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Hahahaha,, ano, ti-tidak t-terjadi apa-apa kok hahahaha, gadis ini hanya memintaku mengajarinya menari, dan kini sedang kuajarkan hahaha." ujar Naruto kepada beberapa siswa yang menatap bingung ke arah mereka berdua.

Naruto lari menjauhi beberapa siswa itu sambil masih membekap Sasuke, dan akhirnya membawanya ke ruang olahraga yang kosong, di sana hanya ada mereka berdua sepertinya. Akhirnya Naruto melepas bekapannya, Sasuke bisa bernapas sekarang, kemudian menatap orang di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung, meminta penjelasan.

"Ck, kau ini! apa-apaan sih? sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Kau yang menabrakku Dobe, lagipula aku hanya ingin membuang foto tak berguna ini."

"Bukankah kemarin kau mengajakku untuk.."

"Sudah pasti kau tidak akan mau, lagipula aku tak selemah yang kau kira, aku akan melawannya sendiri."

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Melawannya sendiri?"

"Hnn."

"Jangan melakukan hal aneh, Teme!"

"Kau sampah pengecut."

Naruto kesal, benar-benar kesal, ia tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu, kalau saja yng di depannya itu seorang pria, pikirnya, ia akan langsung menghajarnya, seenaknya saja bicara seperti itu. Tapi ia juga mengingat bagaimana perlakuan para siswa terhadp Sasuke, ia melihat bagaimana loker gadis itu dirusak, penderitaan mereka sebenarnya sama, tapi tetap saja membalas perlakuan mereka adalah hal yang menurut Naruto adalah tindakan bodoh.

"Hei Uchiha, memangnya kenapa kau sebegitunya ingin membalas mereka?"

Sasuke diam, tak menjawab.

"Hei, apa yang kau alami, aku juga mengalaminya, tahu! dulu aku juga sempat berpikir begitu, namun tak ada gunanya, dengan membalas mereka apa yang akan kau dapat? kau tak akan dapat pengakuan." ceramah Naruto.

Sasuke masih diiam.

"Huuh, kau ini keras kepala sekali sih, Teme!"

Sasuke masih saja membatu.

"Baiklah baiklah! aku akan membantumu, tapi sekali ini saja! karena aku simpati terhadapmu, tapi untuk seterusnya aku tidak mau terlibat, mengerti?"

"Hnn." hanya itu Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis bernama Sasuke Uchiha ini.

 _'Dasar gadis sialan, bisa-bisanya dia hanya membalas singkat!'_ maki Naruto dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau bilang bahwa kau pintar kan? lalu apa rencanamu?"

Lalu Sasuke dengan singkat menjelaskan rencananya pada Naruto, ada beberapa bagian yang Naruto tidak mengerti, dan akhirnya membuat Sasuke harus menjelaskan ulang lagi, memang dasar otak Naruto lambat. Akhirnya merekapun keluar dari ruang olahraga, meninggalkan ruangan yang kosong itu, namun tanpa sadar di sebuah sudut dekat pintu keluar yang lain, jauh dari posisi Sasuke dan Naruto bicara tadi, ada seorang siswa yang sedang mencoba tidur dan kini sedang mengucek matanya.

"Mendokusei, mereka berisik sekali, menganggu rencana tidur siangku yang tenang saja, eh."

...

 _ **Selesai pelajaran**_

Tiga orang siswi, berjalan di koridor mereka saling mengobrol dan bercanda, mereka saling membicarakan tentang gadis yang sering mereka usili, "tapi, apakah kalian sadar? saat pelajaran Terumi-sensei tadi, gadis Uchiha itu terlihat beberapa kali memperhatikan bocah Namikaze, jangan-jangan, gadis itu menyimpan rasa padanya, hahaha..." tawa mereka semakin jadi, sungguh hal yang menggelikan bagi mereka bertiga. "Hei Tenten, itu berita yang menarik, bukankah lucu jika para siswa mendengar kabar bahwa dua orang tertindas di sekolah akhirnya pacaran? hahaha.."

"Gadis dan pemuda tak berguna, hanya jadi sampah masyarakat, mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan bunuh diri bersama hahahaha.."

Mereka asyik tertawa ketika Sasuke lewat di depn mereka dengan raut wajah _poker face_ miliknya, tentu saja Sasuke menarik perhatian mereka bertiga, tapi dalam artian yang buruk, mereka mengejek gadis dengan bola mata onyx itu tanpa rasa bersalah, sementara yang diejek sebenarnya mendengar, namun ia sama sekali tak peduli, malah sedikit tersenyum. Tiga orang siswi itu pun tiba di depan loker mereka, tidak ada hal yang aneh yang mereka lihat di sana, namun begitu mereka masing-masing membuka loker mereka, mereka terkejut. Loker mereka bertiga dipenuhi sampah, tentu saja dengan jijik mereka mundur, tiga gadis itu marah, wajahnya memerah, salah satu dari mereka hampir menangis.

"Sialaaaaan!"

"Si-siapa?"

"Si-siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada ibukuuuuu!"

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang berbuat seperti ini." kata salah satu dari gadis itu.

"Siapa?" tanya dua gadis yang lain bersamaan, dengan nada marah.

"Siapa Temari? aku ingin menghajar pelakunya segera!"

"Menurut kalian, siapa lagi yang datang ke loker selain kita? bukankah tadi dia juga dari sini? si gadis itu.."

Mereka bertiga serentak berteriak.

"UCHIHA SIALAAAN!"

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Di koridor sekolah, tiga gadis itu berlari mencari keberadaan Sasuke, gadis yang mencari masalah dengan mereka, seolah tidak tahu siapa mereka bertiga itu, mereka terus mencari anak ayam itu, julukan yang mereka berikan kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Kali ini mereka benar-benar akan memberikan pelajaran kepada gadis aak ayam itu, sebuah pelajaran yang tak akan terlupakan menurut mereka, entah nantinya siapa yang benar-benar akan mendapat pelajaran, namun pada saat itu mereka terlihat siap menerkam siapapun yang menghalangi. "Hei lihat." ucap salah satu gads itu seraya menunjuk jendela, ternyata ia melihat Sasuke berada di bawah sana, berada di halaman sekolah tepatnya, "itu bocah Uchiha."

"Lihat, dia sedang menyiram tanaman, sok baik, bahkan dia tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada loker kita, huuh!."

Mereka bertigapun turun, berniat membalas perbuatan Sasuke, sementara gadis yang dituju tetap di tempatnya, tak berpindah, masih menyiram tanaman, Sasuke masih tetap tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun ketiga ketiga gadis itu telah sampai pada tujuannya. Sasuke diam bergeming tak berubah searahpun, ia kini dikepung oleh tiga gadis itu, gadis-gadis yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya, namun tak ada rasa takut ditunjukan oleh gadis bermarga Uchiha itu, malah ia terus menyirami tanaman dan tak mengacuhkan keberadaan tiga gadis itu.

"Hei anak ayam sialaan! kau kira kami ini hantu apa?" ujar Temari, salah satu gadis itu.

"Hnn?" Sasuke menanggapi.

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu, sialan?"

"Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik, dengan nada dingin.

 _ **BRUUGH**_

Temari mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh, wajah gadis bersurai hitam itu kini tertutupi oleh rambutnya, seragamnya jelas kotor, Ssuke diam, sementara tiga gadis itu tertawa.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini Uchiha, hahahaha..., ini adalah buah dari kesalahanmu, kau adalah gadis yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan, kau terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha yang kaya raya, kau cerdas, kau disenangi para pria, kau kuper, tidak bisa bergaul, dan selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang-orang, dasar Uchiha sombong.."

"Dan kesalahanmu yang paling parah, kau mengotori loker kami bertiga! kau pikir kau bisa balas dendam disini, haah?"

 _ **BYUUUR**_

"Kau pikir aku mau terlahir dari keluarga Uchiha? jangan sok tahu tentang sesuatu yang bahkan kau tidak tahu kenyataannya." ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke bukan gadis lemah yang akan langsung menangis ketika diperlakukan seperti tadi, ia membalas perbuatan mereka, gadis itu mengarahkan selang serta menyemprotkan air pada mereka bertiga, cukup untuk membuat seragam mereka basah kuyup. Sasuke berdiri kembali dan kembali menyemprotkan air ke arah mereka bertiga sampai puas, sementara mereka bertiga berteriak karena baju mereka basah, juga karena merasa telah dipermalukan.

"Kalian dendam padaku? kalau begitu aku ingin melihat seberapa besar tekad kalian untuk membalas perbuatanku." ejek sasuke, kini ia sedikit tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang meremehkan, kemudian ia berlari menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"UCHIHA SIALAAAAAN!" teriak mereka.

"Ayo, jangan biarkan gadis sombong itu bangga dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada kita, kita buat Uchiha itu memakan omongannya sendiri, aku ingin menyiksanya hingga tak berbentuk! ayo kejar dia!" ujar Temari dan akhirnya mereka bertiga berlari mengikuti jejak Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto yang dari kejauhan telah melihat juga menguping seluruh percakapn tadi hanya bisa bersedekap dan memejamkan matanya seperti orang tidur.

"Hnn, Teme, dasar kau itu.."

...

 _ **Di Dalam Gedung Sekolah**_

Temari paling depan diantara dua gadis lainnya, ia yang paling kesal dengan perbuatan Sasuke, ia akan benar-benar menyiksa gadis Uchiha itu, tangannya mengepal erat. Naruto lewat di depan tiga gadis itu, lantas membuat mereka bertiga berhenti karena memang mereka telah kehilangan jejak Sasuke, ada baiknya mereka bertanya pada korban bully lainnya selain si gadis Uchiha, mungkin saja pemuda ini bisa diajak bekerja sama. Gadis-gadis itu menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Namikaze, apa kau melihat gadis Uchiha?" tanya Temari.

"Gadis Uchiha itu siapa? kok aku baru mendengar nama marga itu ya?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata memang tidak pandai berpura-pura.

"Jangan belagak bodoh Namikaze! kami tahu kau mengerti maksud kami!" ujar Temari, kesal.

"Se-serius, aku tidak tahu siapa yang kalian maksud itu." elak Naruto.

"Dasar cowok bodoh! yang kami maksud itu Uchiha Sasuke, padahal kalian berdua selalu terlihat bersama belakangan ini."

"Etoo, kalau dia, ka-kalau dia, tadi aku melihatnya ke sana, ke arah WC wanita."ujar Naruto, seraya menunjukkan tangannya untuk meyakinkan ketiga gadis itu.

"Yosh! awas saja kalau kau bohong, akan kami beri pelajaran!" ancam Temari.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa haha.." ujar Naruto pelan.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Tenten, salah satu dari tiga gadis itu.

"Tidak ada." Naruto mengelak lagi, namun tiga gadis itu tidak mempedulikannya, mereka berlari ke arah WC, sementara Naruto mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

Sesampainya di depan WC tiga gadis itu berhenti sebentar, mecoba mengatur napas, Naruto dari jauhpun memperhatikan mereka, mereka tersenyum penuh kemenangan, juga bersumpah serapah kepada Sasuke. Tenten menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak biasa di WC ini, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang aneh, sengaja mereka tidak menggedor pintu WC itu agar menjadi kejutan untuk Sasuke, mereka membuka pelan pintu itu dan kemudian berteriak. "Anak ayam,, kami tahu kau ketakutan dan meringkuk di dalam WC.." mereka bingung, yang dicari sama sekali tak ada, "sial! mungkin saja dia ada di salah satu bilik WC ini, ayo kita buka satu-persatu.."

 _ **BLAAM**_

"Eh? siapa di sana?" tampaknya tiga gadis itu mulai ketakutan, mereka mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"T-temari, pi-pintunya dikunci.."

Temari sadar, ia baru sadar sekarang, pukul lima, harusnya WC di lantai lima sudah dikunci, karena sudah tidak ad siswa lagi jam segini. sasuke mempermainkannya lagi.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda tampak berjalan bersama, mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah tepat di saat matahari akan tenggelam, pemuda itu menenteng tasnya dengan malas, seragamnya tampak acak-acakan, matanya tampak mengantuk. Sementara sang gadis, diam tanpa ekspresi, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, pakaiannya sedikit kotor karena tadi ia terjatuh, Sasuke tak peduli itu. "Oyy Teme, apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan mereka dengan keadaaan seperti itu?" walaupun berwajah garang namun ternyata Naruto masih memiliki rasa khawatir juga.

"Hnn, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku juga tidak sejahat itu, nanti akan ada anggota OSIS yang akan mengecek ulang setiap lantai, pasti dia sadar kalau ada tiga gadis yang terkunci dalam WC." penjelasannya makin membuat Naruto terkesima, ternyata gadis itu telah memikirkan rencana dengan matang.

"Aku kaget, ternyata mengotori loker mereka hanya umpan untuk mereka megejarmu, aku kira tadi itulah rencana utamanya." Naruto berjalan cepat agar bisa di samping Sasuke.

"Hnn."

"Kau masih saja jutek padaku ya, haha."

"Hnn."

 _'Ck, gadis ini, jutek sekali sih pada orang yang telah membantunya.'_

"Tapi, apa kau tidak takut mereka akan laporkan hal ini pada guru? bisa-bisa kita mendapat hukuman kan?" Naruto menanyakan hal seperti itu bukan berarti ia takut akan mendapatkan hukuman, ia bahkan sudah sangat sering mendapatkan hukuman, teramat sering hingga membuat guru-guru bosan, namun yang ia tkutkan adalah gadis di sampingnya itu, gadis itu terkenal pintar di mata guru, ia takut reputasi gadis itu akan hancur.

"Kau ini menyebalkan ya." ujar Sasuke.

"Eeeee?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Wajahmu menunjukan bahwa kau khawatir kepadaku, aku kira kau itu cowok yang cuek." goda Sasuke.

"Si-sialan, siapa juga yang khawatir kepadamu? sok tahu sekali kau ini!" seru Naruto yang tak sadar ada semburat merah yng muncul di pipinya.

Tibalah mereka pada suatu taman, sudah sepi karena matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dang membawanya ke dalam taman itu, mata Sasuke terbelalak sesaat, baginya rasanya seperti berbeda. Mereka duduk di ayunan, Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, sementara Naruto menatap onyx yang berkilau di senja ini, yang pemuda itu pikir ini mengalahkan indahnya matahari yang terbenam sial, apa-apaan, Naruto jadi orang yang puitis begitu, itu bukan Naruto. "Teme, jadi bagaimana dengan guru? apa kita akan mendapat hukuman?'

"Kau tidak akan mendapat hukuman, kau hanya menunjukan jalan pada mereka, dan ketika kau mengunci WC itu, mereka tidak melihat wajahmu."

"Bukan itu.." Naruto memotong.

"Kemungkinanku untuk dihukum juga sedikit, mereka tidak memiliki bukti kalau aku yang melakukan hal itu pada mereka."

"Syukurlah." Naruto bisa bernapas lega.

Seketika Naruto terpikir lagi oleh kata-kata sasuke ketika menjawab tiga gadis yang membullynya tadi, ia tidak habis pikir gadis itu mengalami penderitaan yang sama sepertinya, Naruto bisa merasakan seperti apa penderitaan Sasuke di sekolah, bedanya Naruto masih bisa hidup walaupun banyak cemoohan datang kepadanya, namun gadis ini, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan lukanya dibalik kosongnya ekspresi wajah yang ia tampilkan.

"Teme."

"Hnn?"

"Apa kau akan melanjutkan pembalasan dendam ini?"

"Hnn."

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang gadis yang keras kepala."

"..."

Naruto bangkit, matahari telah tenggelam, sementara Sasuke masih duduk di ayunan itu, pemuda dengan iris sapphire itu berjalan beberapa langkah, sementara Sasuke memperhatikan dari belakang. Kala itu di mata Sasuke, seperti ada yang berbeda pada diri pemuda yang sering berkelahi ini, sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan olehnya, hanya saja, Sasuke pikir Naruto berbeda.

"Teme.."

"Hnn."

 _'Ckk, gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan!'_

"Tugasku sudah selesai kan?" tanya Naruto, ia mencoba sok keren.

"Hnn."

"Untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak mau membantumu lagi untuk membalas dendammu."

".."

"Tapi aku ingin membantumu agar kau memiliki teman, ya, teman-teman yang berharga."

"E-eh?"

"Untuk memulainya, izinkan aku menjadi temanmu, Teme, mungkin aku jadi teman pertamamu ya? hehe" pinta Naruto seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Baka Dobe.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain.

Sasuke blushing.

Ya, hari telah berakhir, bulan mulai tampil dengan malu-malu, mereka berdua, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua nantinya,

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

 _ **bales review dulu, sorry ya minna**_

 _ **Hikari: iya nih, narufemsasu jarang banget di fandom ini, ayo kita ramaikan dong hehehe**_

 _ **Rei: foto ya, aduh nanti jadi R dong ratednya wkwkwk masalah foto gak dibahas di chapter ini, nanti di chapter 4 or 5 mungkin akan dibahas hehehe**_

 _ **Inay-kun: hmm, akan sedikit panjang nanti aku PM aja ya**_

 _ **athena Uzuki: makasiii ^^ baca lagi ya**_

 _ **Khioneizys: ditunggu, nanti bkal tau kok itu foto apa hehehe**_

 _ **Yuuki hatsu: wah, itu bisa jadi refrensiku untuk buat fic selanjutnya tuh kayaknya hehehe**_

 _ **Hyuuhi Ga ara: hehehe, mari ramaikan fandom ini dengan narufemSasu, utuk oneshoot, kayaknya gabisa sekarang-sekarang ini deh, soalnya utng ficku udah numpuk abiss**_

 _ **natasya agustine 12: ini udah lanjut hehehe**_

 _ **guest: mkasih, silakan baca**_

 _ **Askasufa: Ada alasan dibalik itu, fotonya nanti juga dibahas kok, makasih udah nyemangatin kuuu hehehe**_

 _ **ChuaChuaAi: kalo kamu baca chapter ini kamu akan kaget, tenang aja, namanya gabakalan aku rubah kok hehehe, soalnya aku juga ngerasa aneh kalo namanya kuubah**_

 _ **Dark Exrcist: Ba-baka, i-ini bukan berarti a-aku senang dipuji olehmu, tahu *padahal blushing* *tsundere modeon* btw wordnya udah 3k lebih hehehe**_

 _ **Nakagawakirana: Sasuke lucu plus ngeselin, fixx wkwkkw btw maap ya udah bikin kamu nunggu lama**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Gomen minna-san, aku tau mungkin cerita ini udah basi bagi kalian semua, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru update fic ini, fic yang pertama aku buat tahun 2015, baru aku lanjutin dua tahun kemudian, ada banyaka lasan kenapa fic ini terhambat dan jadi hiatus dua tahun, tapi bagiku ini adalah utang, dan utang harus dibayar, mulai sekarang Uchiha Azaka akan berusaha bangkit di fanficition dan berusaha menulis lagi, ya walaupun nyari mood nulisnya agak susah sih hehehe, dan ficku yang lain pun akan kuusahakan untuk kulanjutkan, ya walaupun aku ragu masih ada yang nunggu ficku apa enggak, palingan juga udah gak ada wkwkwk salahku karena kelamaan update, maaf ya, ceritaku mungkin makin nambah gak menarik hufft, tapi yaudahlah, alasan lain aku nulis karena buat nyenengin diriku sendiri, karena ada terlalu banyak imajinasi yang ingin kutuangkan disini, daripada dipendem sendiri, nanti yang ada malah jadi mengkhayal, lebih baik kutuangkan aja disini hehehe**_

 _ **jangan lupa review ya readers hehe**_


End file.
